


Stay

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy





	

상대편 코트에서 공이 날아왔다. 3세트 후반이었다. 1점만 더. 경기장의 공기는 뜨거웠고, 한편이로는 잔뜩 날이 서 있었다. 치열하게 접전을 벌인 탓에 어느 쪽이라고 할 것 없이 선수들은 지쳐 있었다. 상대편 코트에서 블로킹의 틈을 요령 있게 파고든 공이 날아왔다. 히나타가 반사적으로 몸을 날렸지만, 닿지 못하고 그대로 코트에 굴렀다. 누구의 손도 닿지 못한 공은 결국 바닥에 떨어진다. 한순간 경기장에는 적막이 흘렀다. 곧이어 관객들의 함성이 체육관을 웅웅 울린다. 카라스노와 신젠의 춘계 준결승전이었다. 히나타는 한참이나 바닥을 구르는 공에서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 아, 카라스노의 10번, 많이 충격받은 표정이네요. 놓친 우승컵보다 다가온 선택의 순간이 괴로웠다. 경기가 끝나고부터 츠키시마와 카게야마의 눈은 히나타를 향하고 있었다. 그 시선을 알기에 히나타는 더더욱 공에서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 경기가 끝난 뒤, 우카이 코치는 다 같이 식사라도 하고 돌아가자고 했다. 모두 아끼는 제자들이지만 이번이 마지막 경기였던 3학년들은 그들이 1학년일 때, 저도 카라스노의 코치를 시작했다. 다른 학년들보다 그도 감회가 조금 남다른 터였다. 그런데 누구보다 신이 나서 좋아할 것 같던 히나타가 고개를 저었다. 저는 몸이 안 좋아서, 숙소에서 먼저 쉬고 있을게요. 누구보다 배구를 좋아했던 그를 알기에 다들 마지막 경기의 상심이 크구나, 그렇게 짐작하고 그를 잡지 않았다. 그 말에 씩씩거리는 건 오히려 그와 3년간 콤비였던 카게야마였다. 너, 그렇게…! 후배들은 선배들이 마지막 경기라서 감정이 격해졌다고 여기는지 쉽사리 둘을 말리지 못하고 서로 당황한 눈길만 주고받았다. 히나타는 카게야마의 시선을 피한 채 재빠른 손길로 짐을 챙겼다. 가보겠습니다. 어, 그래. 히나타는 가방을 들쳐메고 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다. 히나타!! 그를 잡으려는 카게야마를 츠키시마가 막았다. 가봐. 제 말에 도망치듯 나가는 작은 뒷모습. 나라고 보기 좋은 거 아니야. 밀어붙이면 다인 줄 알아? 카게야마는 그 말에 힘껏 쥐었던 주먹을 풀어 내렸다. 그랬다. 이곳에서 히나타의 행동 하나하나에 심장이 내려앉는 건 저뿐만이 아니었다. 무슨 일 있냐? 우카이의 물음에 츠키시마가 싱긋 웃었다. 아무것도 아닙니다. 카게야마도 옆에서 고개를 주억거리는 것까지 보고, 우카이는 손을 휘휘 저었다. 그럼 얼른 나가자. 다들 고생했으니까 많이 먹어라. 네!!!

 

숙소로 돌아온 히나타는 머리를 말리지도 않고 젖은 몸에 옷만 걸쳐 입고선, 그대로 침대로 쓰러졌다. 경기에, 다른 일까지 머리가 꽉 차서 무척 지쳐 있었다. 정말 머리를 쓰는 건 체질이 아닌가 봐. 푹신한 베개에 파묻히자 그대로 머릿속이 암전이었다. 꿈도 꾸지 않은 깊은 잠에서 저를 끌어올린 건, 저를 살살 흔들어 깨우는 단단한 손. 히나타는 눈을 느리게 끔벅였다. 나야. 알아. 잠에 잠긴 목소리는 형편없이 갈라진다. 히나타는 몇 번 목을 가다듬었다. 마른 목은 기침할수록 더 따갑기만 했다. 일어나서 이거 먹어, 멍청아. 너 저녁 안 먹고 그냥 갔잖아. 카게야마가 내려놓은 것은 아직도 모락모락 김이 피어나는 만두 봉지. 자기도 마냥 낯선 도쿄에서 언제 또 그걸 찾았을까. 히나타는 베개에 도로 얼굴을 묻었다. 조금이라도 먹고 자. 저를 두드리는 손은 공을 내려치는 힘에 비하면 한없이 부드러웠다. 히나타가 결국 눈을 비비며 일어나 앉자 그는 페트병에 든 우롱차까지 건넸다. 히나타가 다 먹을 때까지 그는 앞에 앉아 있었다. 회식자리의 시시콜콜한 에피소드를 떠들어가며. 츠키시마가 웬일로 무식하게 술만 먹다가 뻗었어. 걔보다 키 큰 애가 없으니까, 나랑 슌지가 데리고 오는데도 발이 질질 끌리더라. 제왕님은 자주 버럭하기는 해도, 말수 자체가 많은 건 아니었다. 카게야마가 말하는 사이 천천히 만두를 우물거렸다. 쓰레기를 정리하고선 히나타는 도로 침대에 눕는다. 카게야마는 바로 나가지 않고 제 옆에 앉았다. 카게야마가 앉은 쪽의 침대가 움푹 꺼져서 몸이 약간 그쪽으로 쓸려갔다. 불 꺼줘. 나 어떻게 나가라고. 잘. 카게야마가 미간을 찌푸려도 이제 히나타는 겁먹은 시늉도 하지 않는다. 3년간 이런 것만 늘었지. 얄미운 작은 코를 쥐어서 흔든다. 아파… 안 그래도 높은 목소리가 코맹맹이 소리까지 나서 황급히 손을 뗀다. 환해서 잠 안 와. 제 말에 큰 손이 눈가를 덮었다. 한 손으로도 다 가려지네. 하긴 배구공도 한 손으로 잘만 쥐니까. 어둑해진 시야에 차츰 몸이 편안하게 풀렸다. 점점 가물어지는 사이로, 아까 화낸 거 미안했다, 하는 소리가 들렸다. 나는 화 안 났는데. 네가 슬퍼 보였거든.

 

 

+++

 

 

언제부터 그런 감정이 싹텄는지는 모른다. 두 사람과는 카라스노가 몰락한 강호라고 불리던 시절부터, 재도약한 제왕이라는 평을 듣는 지금까지 많은 일을 함께했다. 누구보다 믿는 동료였고, 어느덧 소중해진 친구들이었다. 고백은 의외로 츠키시마 쪽이 빨랐다. 히나타는 도약이 좋은 만큼, 발목을 자주 삐었다. 아, 또 삐었네… 익숙하게 콩콩거리며 에어 파스를 찾는 히나타 앞에 츠키시마가 주저앉았다. 발 내놔봐. 츠키시마는 테이핑을 참 잘했다. 그것만큼은 카게야마보다도 나았다. 너 말야, 3학년이 되도 1학년 때랑 똑같이 다치는 거 문제 있지 않아? 제 앞에서 고운 표정인 때는 별로 없지만, 제가 다칠 때마다 사정없이 구겨지는 미간을 손가락으로 펴주고 싶었다. 잘생긴 얼굴이 아깝게. 츠키시마는 의외로 나 신경 쓴단 말이지! 제 농담에 그는 아무렇지 않게 대답했다. 좋아하니까. 에? 좋아한다고, 너. 어색하게 웃는 제게 츠키시마는 늘 그렇듯 한쪽 눈을 찌푸렸다. 사람이 고백하면 진지하게 듣지? 헤에… 신기하다. 게이 처음 봐? 응, 아니 그런 거보다 너인 게 신기한 거지. …그 말은 좀 상처인데. 에엣, 싫다는 게 아니라!! 그럼 좋아? 응? 내가 좋냐고. 그렇게 적극적인 모습은 츠키시마를 알고 나서 처음이었다. 제가 대답을 못 하고 머뭇거리자, 이내 제가 알던 츠키시마로 돌아왔다. 됐어. 알고나 있으면. 츠키시마의 긴 손가락이 작고 동그란 이마를 딱 튕겼다. 야!! 머리 쓰지 마. 안 어울리게. 그리고 휘적휘적 돌아가는 뒷모습. 나를 배려해주는 것처럼 말했지만, 사실은 너도 상처 입었던 거지.

 

카게야마는 인터하이가 끝난 뒤부터 어딘가에 자주 불려 다녔다. 스카우터들이겠지. 원래도 유명하던 애니까. 어디로 갈까. 도쿄에는 강한 팀들이 많았다. 어쩌면 일본이 아니라 해외로 갈지도 모른다고 했다. 독일이라던가. 영어도 못 하는 게 독일에 가면 볼만하겠다고 다 같이 한바탕 웃었던 터였다. 평소에 카게야마가 가고 싶다고 몇 번 말했던 대학의 관계자가 다녀갔다. 모두 당연히 카게야마가 그쪽으로 진학할 거로 생각해서 굳이 물어보지도 않았다. 3학년들이 졸업할 때마다 소소한 유행은 도쿄를 배경으로 한 드라마를 보는 것이었다. 미야기 사투리는 조금 부끄러우니까. 도쿄말 배우기에 제일 열심이었던 사람은 스가와라였다. 제일 단정하고 세련된 외모의 선배는 그들 중 가장 사투리가 심했다. 끝까지 거의 못 고치고 갔는데, 막상 도쿄에 갔을 때는 귀엽다는 말을 자주 듣는다고 했다. 그건 스가상이니까 그런 거야! 그 말만 믿고 자신만만하게 도쿄로 향했던 타나카는 우는 소리를 냈다. 그래서 올해도 카라스노 부원들은 둥글게 모여앉아 도쿄 억양 익히기에 한창이었다. 카게야마, 너도 같이 보자! 카게야마는 한참 고개를 박던 책에서 겨우 얼굴을 들었다. 뭐 읽어? 영어 말하기 교재였다. 영어는 갑자기 왜? 나 미국 가. 아, 여행 가? 아니. 팀에 들어가. 그 말에 제일 놀랐던 건 히나타였다. 독일 아니고? 웬 독일. 카게야마가 고개를 갸웃하거나 말거나 히나타는 제대로 보이지 않았다. 그가 독일에 갈 수도 있다는 말에는 다 같이 웃었으면서, 정말로 미국에 간다는 말을 들었을 때는 그저 멍하기만 했다. 질투인가. 내가 미국에 가고 싶어서? …애초에 미국은 생각도 안 해봤는걸. 사실은 아직도 첫 파트너를 보낸다는 실감이 나지 않았다. 어차피 같은 대학에 못 갈 거란 걸 알고 있었지만, 같은 일본 내에 있는 것과 먼 타국으로 떨어지는 것은 어쩐지 너무도 다른 이야기 같아서. 부원들은 송별회를 해야 한다고 난리였다. 그런 걸 할 시간에 연습이나 더해. 춘고 얼마 안 남았다. 우우우우, 선배 진짜 재미없어요! 많이도 물러진 제왕에게 후배들은 겁 없이 야유를 보낸다. 그래도 카게야마는 끄떡없이 연습을 강행했다. 선배는 섭섭하지도 않아요? 사실은 그게 카게야마가 머쓱한 마음을 감추는 방법인 걸 히나타는 안다.

 

갈림길에서 헤어질 때까지도 부원들은 연신 아쉬워했다. 아직 안 갔으니까 미리 오버하지 마. 맞아, 우리 일단 춘고가 남았잖아. 아직 카게야마는 우리 팀 맞아. 주장이 된 야마시타는 제법 후배들을 달랠 줄 알았다. 축하해. 가서도 잘 할 거야, 넌. 그제야 제가 아직도 축하인사를 안 했다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 히나타의 집으로 가는 산길 앞에서는 늘 두 사람이 남았다. 축하해, 미국 가게 된 거. 내가 인사가 너무 늦었지. 제 말에 카게야마는 약간 표정을 찡그렸다. 히나타, 너는 미국 안 가고 싶어? 에? 너 영어 잘하잖아. 야, 그래도 미국 갈 정도는 아니지. 나보다 잘하잖아. 나 통역한다고 하고 같이 갈 수도 있어. 거기서 나 엄청 좋아해서, 내가 부탁하면 들어줄지도 몰라. 그러니까… 예전에 토스에 대한 두려움을 고백한 뒤로 오랜만에 보는 확신이 없는 표정. 내가… 너랑 떨어지는 게 상상이 안 돼. 그냥, 너랑 나는, 우리는, 우리였잖아. 두서없는 말이었지만, 히나타는 그가 무엇을 말하고 싶어 하는지 이해했다. 우리는 우리였으니까. 콤비, 파트너, 팀 동료, 그런 수식어보다 떨어지는 것이 더 이상하게 느껴지는. 서늘해진 가을밤에 차갑게 식은 몸이 저보다 넉넉한 품에 안겨들었다. 거부감은 들지 않았다. 히나타는 제 팔을 어설프게 카게야마의 등에 올렸다. 같은 코트가 아니어도, 같이 있고 싶어. 작게 속삭여지는 말에 톡톡 너른 등을 두드렸다.

 

 

+++

 

 

히나타는 원서를 냈던 학교들에 전부 떨어졌다. 마음의 준비는 했지만, 내심 아쉬운 것도 사실이어서 그 날은 아무리 히나타라도 내내 기운이 없었다. 그래도 하고 싶었던 배구를 3년이라도 실컷 했으니까 괜찮다고, 스스로 다독이려고 애썼다. 저를 제외한 나머지 부원들은 원하는 학교에 붙었다. 그래서인지 제 눈치를 보는 야마구치와 야치의 어깨를 두드린다. 츠키시마는 별 내색이 없었다. 그는 성적만으로도 꽤 알아주는 학교에 들어갔다. 티 안 나게 독한 놈이야. 소식을 들은 우카이 코치는 혀를 내둘렀다. 이제 배구를 하는 그의 모습은 거의 보지 못할 것이다. 그게 조금 아쉬웠다. 너도 가서 잘 지내. 히나타의 팔은 그의 어깨까지는 닿지 않았다. 끝까지 못 닿네. 그의 어깨를 말하는 것인데도 문득 그게 배구로 들렸던 이유는 무엇이었을까. 그날 밤, 츠키시마가 찾아왔다. 산길을 용케 헤매지 않고 찾아와서는 집 근처에서 히나타를 기다리고 있었다. 베이지색 롱코트를 입고서도 그가 숨을 쉴 때마다 하얀 연기가 흩어졌다. 목도리 없이 드러난 긴 목이 어둠 속에서도 희게 드러나, 추워 보였다. 히나타는 집 앞인데도 매고 왔던 목도리를 둘둘 풀어냈다. 야, 너는 이 시간에 여기 갑자기 오면…! 내가 문자 못 보기라도 하면 어쩔 뻔했는데! 이거나 얼른 둘러, 목도 긴 게 그냥 와서는. 츠키시마는 군말 없이 히나타의 목도리를 받아들었다. 줄 게 있어서. 츠키시마의 손에 들린 건 도쿄행 기차표와 주소가 적힌 쪽지였다. 뿐만이 아니었다. LA행 비행기 티켓도 있었다. 둘 다 날짜는 같았다. 제왕이 전해 달래. 미안한 얼굴 하지 마. 배달비는 받을 거니까. 금세 차갑게 얼어붙은 볼을 감싸고 약간 까끌한 입술이 떨어졌다. 키스하는 내내 자꾸 콧등에 안경이 걸리적거려서 콧등을 찡그리자, 츠키시마는 안경을 빼어냈다. 안경 없이 마주한 눈에서 무언가가 일렁인다. 미안해하지 않을 거야. 네가 만약 제왕님을 선택하면, 그러면. 츠키시마가 입술을 깨물었다. 싫어하지 않아. 항상, 그랬어. 그 말에 츠키시마의 입꼬리가 작게 올라간다. 츠키시마의 안경은 하얗게 김이 서려 있었다. 히나타가 패딩 지퍼를 내리고, 제 티셔츠로 대충 렌즈를 닦아주었다. 기스 나잖아. 안 보이는 것보단 나아. 얼른 들어가. 츠키시마는 고집스럽게 제가 들어갈 때까지 가지 않겠노라 버텼다. 티켓들을 쥔 채로 돌아가는 히나타의 머리 위로 달이 환했다.

 

 

+++

 

 

오늘은 일이 고됐다. 모처럼 명절을 앞두고 물건이 많이 들어와서, 평소에는 물건을 거의 안 나르는 히나타까지도 무거운 박스나 봉지를 몇 번이나 옮겨야 했다. 시마다는 그런 히나타에게 보너스라며 돼지고기 한 봉지를 안겨 주었다. 월급도 좀 더 넣어줄게. 히나타는 손사래를 쳤다. 안 그래도 보통 아르바이트보다 넉넉하게 받고 일하는 참이었다. 안 그래도 장사 안된다고 투덜거리던 걸 기억하는데, 제 손에 들린 비닐봉투는 묵직했다. 마음은 고마웠지만, 히나타는 작게 한숨을 쉰다. 집에서 식사를 자주해 먹지도 않는데. 자취를 하다 보면 요리가 귀찮아진다. 이렇게 저렇게 차려봤자 설거지만 늘지. 요리하고 남은 재료들도 처리가 힘들다. 요리 실력이 나쁜 건 아니었지만, 혼자 차려서, 혼자 먹는 요리는 제 취향이 아니다. 늘 시끌벅적하게 가족과 모여서 먹는 쪽이 익숙해서인지, 혼자 먹을 때는 제집보다 차라리 밖의 식당이 좋았다. 부모님과 나츠는 도쿄로 이사를 했다. 히나타는 굳이 가족들을 따라가지 않았다. 대신 시내 근처에 자취방을 얻었다. 같이 가자고 마지막까지 권하던 가족들에게 히나타는 고개를 저었다. 괜찮아요. 어린 애도 아니고. 아직도 마냥 어린 외양의 쇼요가 그렇게 말하자 부모님은 웃으셨다. 가족들이 걱정하는 걸 알아도 이곳을 떠나지 못하는 이유가 있었다. 히나타는 그 날, 누구도 선택하지 않았다. 저와 함께 있으면 필연적으로 생기는 그림자도, 제가 있어야만 빛을 내는 달도 제가 있어야만 사는 아이들. 그렇다면, 나는 여기서 늘 기다릴게.

 

카게야마는 일 년에 두 번씩 찾아왔다. 견우와 직녀 같네. 걔넨 한 번이지만 우리는 두 번이잖아. 같이 있으면 좋을 텐데. 그 말에 굳이 대답이 없는 저를 보채지 않는다. 그도 많이 변했다. 가기 전에는 왜 같이 안 가냐고 몇 번이고 답을 듣고 싶어 했는데. 카게야마가 출국하기 전에 카게야마에게 전화를 걸었다. 매일 너한테 멍청이라고 했는데. 나야말로 멍청이야. 혹시 너한테 연락이라도 올까 봐, 네가 늦는다고 조금만 기다려달라고 하면 당장 다른 표라도 사야지, 그런 생각 하면서 해지를 못 했어. 목소리 들었으니까, 보람은 있네. 아프지 말고, 건강하게 지내. 응. 그리고, 보러 와. 떠나지 않을게. 수화기 저편에서 바람이 부는 듯한 웃음소리가 들렸다. 그래. 기다려줘. 정말로 카게야마는 일본에 들어오자마자 제게로 찾아왔다. 집에도 들리지 않은 채 트렁크를 주렁주렁 단 채로 들이닥쳐서 히나타 혼자 사는 작은 자취방 한구석에 그득이 쌓아놓기만 해도 한 공간을 차지했다. 그 뒤로 이곳에 올 때마다 카게야마는 제발 큰 집으로 이사를 하라고 성화였다. 혼자 쓰긴 여기도 넓어. 왜 혼자야, 내가 오는데. 그런 말을 하면 히나타는 결국 웃어버렸다. 여전히 말간 얼굴을 보며 카게야마도 웃었다. 넌 혼자가 아니야. 그는 주문처럼 그 말을 되뇌곤 했다. 그래, 외롭지 않아. 그런 말을 하면 되레 그가 울 것 같은 얼굴을 했다. 난 외로운데. 네가 매일 그리워서, 나는 많이 생각했어. 사랑해. 보고 싶었어. 그런 말을 하며 몇 번이고 카게야마는 제 온몸에 키스했다. 카게야마는 항상 제가 배웅하기도 전에 가버렸다. 일부러 언제 가는지도 제대로 말해주지 않았다. 히나타도 굳이 알려고 들지 않았다. 카게야마가 가버리면 며칠간은 외로워하는 저를 아는 탓이다. 남겨지는 사람이란 그랬다. 떠나는 사람이라고 마음이 편하겠냐만은, 이쪽은 저와 함께했던 추억이 고스란히 남은 공간에 있으니까. 그런 저만의 감정을 배려하게 될 정도로 카게야마는 자랐다. 제 이름은 태양이었지만, 카게야마는 때때로 히나타를 제 별이라고 불렀다. 내 직녀성. 그 말은 카게야마에게 더 어울린다고 생각했다. 내가 없이도 세계에서 반짝이는 사람. 히나타라는 선수를 세상이 원하지 않아서 그만두게 된 배구도, 할 수만 있다면 계속 이대로 함께하고 싶었던 팀의 추억도 그가 대신 지고 날고 있었다. 세계무대에서도 네 곁에 있겠다는 지키지 못한 약속과 함께.

 

츠키시마는 카게야마보다는 자주 온다. 그래도 한 달에 한 번 정도다. 도쿄의 대학생은 바쁘니까. 더군다나 츠키시마는 대학원까지 생각하고 있었다. 이렇게 공부를 좋아하는지 몰랐어. 운동은 질리게 했으니까. 츠키시마에게 있어서 내가 고등학교 시절의 마지막 흔적인 걸 알고 있다. 나는? 그렇게 물어본 건 충동이었다. 츠키시마는 대답하지 않았다. 내게 얼굴을 보여주지도 않았다. 솔직하지 못해서 더 사랑스러운 케이. 그래서인지 동갑내기에, 제가 더 어려 보이는 외모인데도 히나타는 저보다도 츠키시마 쪽이 더 소년에 어울린다고 생각한다. 키만 훌쩍 자란 어린 소년. …ㅤㅏㄶ아. 응? 질릴 리가 없잖아. 차라리 질리고 싶어. 여기 정말 지겨운데, 너 때문에 틈만 나면 고향에 가겠다고 설치는 사람이 됐잖아. 그렇게 말하면서도 막상 올 때마다 동네의 단골 베이커리는 꼭 들리는 걸 안다. 싫다고 말하면서도 늘 케이의 마음속에 남아 있는 것. 배구와 딸기 쇼트케이크, 그리고 히나타 쇼요. 지금도 츠키시마는 그곳에 들러서 사 온 케이크에 지난번 제가 사다 놓은 홍차를 곁들인다. 배탈이 잦은 저는 우려낸 홍차 그대로 마셨지만, 츠키시마는 우유를 넣어서 좀 더 달게 만든다. 있지, 츠키시마. 만약 나까지 지겨워지면 말야. 달맞이꽃을 보내줘. 노란 꽃의 꽃말은 자유로운 마음. 소년이 이제는 자유로워지겠다고 말할 때쯤이면 저도 이 기다리는 생활이 조금은 지겨워질지도 모른다. 츠키시마가 잔을 쥐고 있는 손에 힘을 준다. 손등 위로 뼈와 힘줄이 도드라진다. 예쁜 몸이다. 운동을 거르지 않는 카게야마의 단련된 몸과는 또 다른 섬세하고, 선이 고운 몸. 히나타를 바라보는 색이 옅은 눈이 일그러진다. 그런 말, 하지 마. 이제 그 담담한 어투에서도 제법 투정부리는 걸 눈치챌 수 있다. 제게로 안겨드는 마른 몸을 토닥이며 히나타는 푸스스 웃었다.

 

두 사람이 돌아간 뒤의 하루는 늘 비슷하다. 마트에 출근해서, 간단한 물건 정리를 하고, 가게 바닥을 밀대로 닦아낸 뒤, 포스기 앞에 선다. 히나타군, 이제는 제법 익숙해졌네! 단골의 칭찬에 고개를 꾸벅 숙인다. 이제는 집으로 돌아오는 길에 만두가 아니라 맥주 한 캔을 사 들고 간다. 열기를 가득 머금은 초여름의 바람 속에서 맥주 한 모금이 달다. 일상은 오늘도 한 번 더 이어진다. 집에 들어갔다고 연락을 하면, 츠키시마에게선 바로 답장이 올 것이다. 저녁은? 돼지고기. 또 사 먹어? 아니. 보너스로 받았어. 많이 먹어. 안 말해도 그러겠지만. 케이도 잘 챙겨 먹어. 그렇게 적어 보내면 돌아오는 답은 없다. 츠키시마가 저를 놀릴 때마다 케이라고 받아치면 조용해져서 종종 써먹는다. 지금쯤 휴대폰을 들고 잔뜩 흐트러진 표정을 했을 츠키시마를 떠올리며 키득거린다. 모처럼 거하게 차려 먹고 설거지까지 끝냈다. 부른 배를 통통 두드리며 구석구석 청소를 했다. 청소는 해도 티가 안 나지만, 이틀이라도 쉬면 금세 여기저기 먼지가 보인다. 불공평해. 그래도 작은 집이라 청소가 오래 걸리진 않았다. 별거 없는 일과라도 금세 하루가 저문다. 미국에선 제가 불을 끄고 누울 때쯤 전화가 걸려온다. 처음보다 더 낮아진 목소리를 듣고 있다 보면, 씩씩한 말투인데도 솔솔 잠이 밀려온다. 응, 나도. 방금까지 상대방이 뭐라고 말했는지는 모른다. 통화에 집중하라며 짜증을 낼 법도 한데, 카게야마는 그저 잘 자, 그렇게 말하고 기다린다. 전화를 끄는 것도 잊은 채 수화기 너머로 고른 숨이 들려오면 그제야 전화가 끊긴다. 꿈속에서 히나타는 작은 우주 한가운데 웅크리고 있었다. 모든 것이 제 주변을 빙빙 돌았다. 부모님과 나츠, 배구공, 시마다상, 돼지고기, 딸기 쇼트케이크, 환하던 달빛, 자는 제 등을 토닥이던 손길. 너는 내 태양이야. 그러니까, 기다려줘. 히나타는 고개를 끄덕인다. 아직도 제 직녀성은 어딘가에서 맴돌고 있고, 달맞이꽃은 도착하지 않았다. 조금 더 있어도 괜찮아. 어느덧 제게 작은 위로가 되어주던 별이 보이지 않게 되고, 소담하게 흐드러진 꽃이 문가에 놓이게 되는 날, 저는 떠날 것이다. 그때까지만, 여기에 있어 줘.

 

늘 이곳에 있을게.


End file.
